Обсуждение участника:Retard-
Рекомендуется послать Ретарда на ХРЕН! Привет. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:21, июля 25, 2011 (UTC) Если вы увидите кого-нибудь из моих жён, пошлите их за меня НА ХРЕН! Retard 11:43, июля 25, 2011 (UTC) спс) иногда туплю по-стремному. вот и выходят такие лаги - Pizdeth Рентуся-стайл Рентуся-стайл, ему никто за удаление предупреждения ничего не сделал. Это так просто! Retard 18:02, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) Обращение к Рентусе: откатываешь — первое предупреждение по новому правилу, которое с завтрашнего дня действует. Retard 19:50, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) Послаю Ретарда на хрен: как интересно - правила для админов мы по полгода не можем пропихнуть, а вот "удобные" правила принимаем на следующий день, без участия юзеров. Демократия, ёба! Strangelove 03:24, августа 4, 2011 (UTC) Клоун 15:22, 5 августа 2011 Retard- (Обсуждение | вклад | заблокировать) разблокировал Renat Asadullin (Обсуждение | вклад) ‎ (Привет) :Клоун, может хватит? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:19, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ну, можешь ещё на два дня забанить, если хочешь. Retard 21:20, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) :Не до него. Есть чё? Если что то важное есть - матерись на меня вслух, а вот хрен тебе про себя матерись, и отпиши это важное в talk. я сегодня не очень в хорошем настроении да 0743 меня унизил ниже плинтуса, короче... как я всех ненавижу - так что до завтра это всё подождёт IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:41, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) Завтра ты тоже будешь злым. Я очень надеюсь, что послезавтра тебе снова не придётся бухать. А ник уже сменю только тогда, когда сам захочу, сам виноват. Retard 19:42, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) Ты идиот, тебе тогда было 15 минут не подождать? Ходи теперь, неудачник IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 20:03, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) Поспешишь — людей насмешишь Простите! Поторопился, повторятся больше не намерен. Мне нужно сначала хорошо освоится в Call of Duty Wikia. Ну что ещё я сделал. Совершил очередную глупость или ляпнул не то ??? За что удалили мою страницу ? За что удалили мою страницу Максюша просит подпись, я теперь подпись прошу. Я же написал: она уже есть. Ты можешь её пополнить текстом со своей страницы, но вот две одинаковых страницы — увольте. Retard 10:48, августа 7, 2011 (UTC) Не я один Не я один добавлял скрины с английскими субтитрами. И в конце концов что здесь такого ? Субтитры всегда должны быть русскими ? Скажи мне, мы сейчас на каком языке разговариваем? По-моему, на русском. А теперь один хинт: после своего сообщения пишешь "~~~~" и — вуаля! — появляется подпись. Retard 18:45, августа 7, 2011 (UTC) Да, кстати. Насчёт "не я один". Остальные скрины, по возможности, удаляем и заменяем на русские. Retard 18:47, августа 7, 2011 (UTC) Категории к фракциям Ещё раз говорю - категории "Немцы" или "Американцы" относятся к персонажам, а не подразделениям! Для обозначения их государственной принадлежности существуют категории "подразделеня ВС США" и т.п. Кстати, в Вермахте если уж добавлять категорию "немцы" то пришлось бы добавлять ещё "испанцы" и "французы" ибо они есть в CoD2 Strangelove 05:07, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Тов. командир, не ругайся, я забыл! Честное слово, забыл! Больше не буду, честное слово! Retard 10:56, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Тоже, кстати, подходит. Retard 10:57, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Последний боец Shadow Company Сам говорил о том что нужно проводить голосование - так проводи! Уже целая неделя прошла, а эта бредовая статья всё ещё висит тут. Strangelove 06:06, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Тов. командир, не ругайся, я забыл! Честное слово, забыл! Больше не буду, честное слово! Retard 10:56, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Попытка развести срач А меня забанить ты не забыл..... Strangelove 12:07, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Тогда ты был забанен за оскорбление. Retard 12:09, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) ну да а как же.... кстати, не знаешь что с опросом случилось? Strangelove 12:10, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Опрос исправил. Насчёт того, что ты хочешь посраться: читай плашку (вверху страницы, если что). Retard 12:13, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Зайди на страницу Уэллс - там такая хрень! Разберись и накажи виноватых! Strangelove 12:15, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Этот нехороший человек со вчерашнего дня отдыхает. Бан был, правда, на один день. Кстати, этой правки я вообще не видел. Retard 12:21, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) И по какой же статье на этот раз - "Желание Ретарда"? Успокоился бы лучше - а то пакостишь слишком уж много. Strangelove 12:46, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Последнее китайское предупреждение. Retard 15:38, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Успокойся. Strangelove 16:21, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) Я тебя недавно спрашивал про психушку. Ты тогда как-то нервно отреагировал, теперь я вижу, почему. Шизофрения. Ничего, читал, что, вроде, каждые 2% людей — шизофреники. Retard 19:55, августа 9, 2011 (UTC) МАСТЕР вновь учит нуба Ничё это со всеми бывает. Немного подрастёшь умом и сам поймешь... Strangelove 10:26, августа 12, 2011 (UTC) Ну, будет ещё чего — заходи. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 10:30, августа 12, 2011 (UTC) Шаблоны Есть пару предложении по шабам: #Создать шаблон для неоконченных страниц: дизайн следующий ставим фотку рэнди и заголовок thumb|115px"Давай, Тейлор! Нам нужна вся информация, какая только есть!" #В шабе "Непотверждённая информаиця" нужно поменять заголовок на "Что то меняется - что то остаётся прежним" и фотку Шепарда. Strangelove 07:54, августа 13, 2011 (UTC) Поддерживаю. ША сбацаем. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 07:58, августа 13, 2011 (UTC) Второе сделал, первое сейчас также сделаю. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 08:01, августа 13, 2011 (UTC Спасибо. Strangelove 08:03, августа 13, 2011 (UTC) Ок. Картинка чёткая. Отличная работа, Астро-1! Strangelove 08:17, августа 13, 2011 (UTC) Всё, юзай: . Использование глянь. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 08:18, августа 13, 2011 (UTC) Дымовые гранаты Встаёт очень важный вопрос, который грозит новыми срачами: каждая дымовая граната в каждой игре имеет своё собственное название и запихивать их всех в одну статью "Дымовая граната" неразумно. Например в CoD2 есть Nb39 и AN10. Strangelove 14:01, августа 13, 2011 (UTC) Смоук и Вилли пит. Всё. Больше — ничего. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 23:21, августа 13, 2011 (UTC) thumb|вот напримерГляди скрин - никаких тебе "Дымовая граната". Кстати, у британцев этих, которых ты так любишь, статья об осколочной из MW называется "M67 Grenade. Переименуем? Так ты сразу скулить начнёшь "Посоны! В игре же "граната" называется!" Ты уж определись со своими взглядами - либо ты несёшь нам "свет британских умов" либо ты за то чтоб было "как в игре". Лично мне кажеться, что ты просто всё делаешь "как захочеться" - а англвики для тебя просто аргумент, который можно предъявить если их мнение совпадает с твоим. Strangelove 07:08, августа 14, 2011 (UTC) И тебе привет. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 07:33, августа 14, 2011 (UTC) Слив засчитан Strangelove 07:35, августа 14, 2011 (UTC) М-м. Оч-чень интересно. И это беру на вооружение Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 08:32, августа 14, 2011 (UTC) Ладно, Лёшенька ;) Happy Soldier 09:55, августа 14, 2011 (UTC) Привет, дурмин! В шаблоне "Бред" нужно запихать фотку Мэйсона и заголовок "Я- ВИКТОР РЕЗНОВ!" Happy Soldier 14:12, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Вас понял, один-Адамс-шесть. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 14:13, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Клоун Кстати, клоун, раз выложил мою фотку на аву, то хотя бы сделай так что бы она была нормальной. Happy Soldier 14:20, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) А кто здесь клоун? Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 14:21, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) ты разумеется. Happy Soldier 14:22, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Оскорбление, пункт 1.1 правил. Советую ознакомиться. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 14:25, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) А зачем меня наказывать? #Всё равно не изменюсь. #Я всегда так со всеми говорю. #Не ты один это терпишь. Слова Великого Максюши! Happy Soldier 14:27, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Зачем? Правила нарушаешь безнаказанно. А так, я с тобой поздороваться хотел. И спросить, как уц тебя дела. Кстати, как у тебя дела? Что делаешь? Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 14:30, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Уц меня дела неплохо. Вот только каникулы заканчиваются, скоро не смогу задрачиваться на кодку. Happy Soldier 14:34, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Переименнования Сегодня завершено 2 голосования. Пожалуйста, подведи итог. Happy Soldier 06:42, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Блин, вчера смотрел, сегодня забыл. Хорошо, сейчас подведу. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 06:42, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Эх, чёрт. Переименование придётся делать армейским способом из-за идиотского двойного редиректа. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 06:49, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Голосование длинною в жизнь? Какой смысл проводить голосование пол года, пусть и столь масштабное? Я думаю давай лучше проведём его до 7 сентября, там и Дэн будет. Happy Soldier 10:15, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Проведём голосование сейчас, а как приедет Дэн — утсановит Окончательное Решение™. Мы можем на это повлиять. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 14:50, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Значит добыча - Дэн? Happy Soldier 14:55, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Шансы утвердить нововведение 50 на 50? Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 14:58, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Значит нам нужно быть в двух местах сразу? Happy Soldier 15:08, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Связь :) Поскольку я оооооччень не хочу читать всё, что у тебя в профиле, ты не мог бы сказать, как, если что, с тобой связаться? Может, ВКонтакте, аська, скайп? )) RIFRAF 08:26, августа 18, 2011 (UTC) Стим — ссылка есть в профиле, скайп — lolshto777. Сразу предупреждаю, что микрофона нет. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 06:04, августа 18, 2011 (UTC) Мне пох фиг на микрофон. У меня у самого нет :) RIFRAF 08:26, августа 18, 2011 (UTC) не знал куда написать. я фотки обрабатываю в фотошопе мне так легче да и потом джепег ходовой формат везде. а что тебе не понравилось как вырезал или что то другое?да и потом скрины делал я сам. графа на максимуме. Срачи Слушай, не мог бы ты переместить содержиоме форумов "Срач" и т.п. в форум "Война" (он был специально создан для срачей, но ты видимо не заметил) - а то скоро я думаю проведём чистку тем на форумах и удалим всё ненужное - в таком случае твои срачи подпадут под данную категорию. Happy Soldier 07:29, августа 18, 2011 (UTC) Будет сделано, Ваше Превосходительство Единственно Мудрый Участник Отсевикии Рентуся™. Retard 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Retard- 07:30, августа 18, 2011 (UTC) Не знаю как насчёт других - но поумнее тебя буду Happy Soldier 07:32, августа 18, 2011 (UTC) Ку посони! Набрался храбрости наглости и заменил убогий скрин на более лучший с вырезанным фоном. Давай уже новую партию IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 18:50, сентября 2, 2011 (UTC) Чекюзерство Нет, ты ошибся. У помощника нет статуса чекюзера. Наверное, чтобы не перегружать нас работой)) Обратись к Exlexу. Только надо сформулировать причину, почему нужна такая проверка. Просто так, например, что что-то кому-то показалось, никто проверять участника не будет. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:18, сентября 28, 2011 (UTC) :Хорошо, когда Exlex появится, я расскажу ему о проблеме. Но если участник целенаправленно идёт на конфликт, можно заблокировать его на пару часов, чтобы "пришёл в себя". --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:40, сентября 28, 2011 (UTC) Обсуждения шаблонов Для чего вы создали так много пустых страниц обсуждения шаблонов? --Alex6122 © 18:46, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) У меня был приказ: борьба с красными ссылками. Выполняю по возможности, а то красные ссылки на обсуждения шабов достали. retard 18:49, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) Ты слишком буквально понимаешь приказы. В свете последних новостей создание страниц обсуждения статей - неактуально. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:06, сентября 30, 2011 (UTC) Вас понял. retard 21:21, сентября 30, 2011 (UTC) Интервью Дэна Привет. Можешь написать в новостях сообщестав, что Дэн дал интервью Центральной Вики? Думаю, что ему о самом себе писать не с руки, да и мне тоже в новостях сообщества "светиться" не к месту. Вот ссылка на интерьвью: w:c:ru:Блог участника:Kuzura/Участники Викия: Danvintius Bookix. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:13, октября 8, 2011 (UTC) О41ВЫ У нас есть какие-нибудь ачивы по киллстрикам?--Александр1995 15:16, октября 14, 2011 (UTC) Бананiв нема. Я вот хотел предложить на следующую неделю киллстрики MW3, но потом забил. Можем сейчас в тематическую неделю по-быстрому накатать — может, будут киллстрики. Всё равно никто ж по этому проекту (темат. неделя) не работает, мало кто голосует. retard 15:32, октября 14, 2011 (UTC) Тогда хрен с ними(ачивами). Я займусь киллстриками поддержки--Александр1995 15:45, октября 14, 2011 (UTC) WTF Какого... я переместился в списке лидеров на 8 место и у меня минуснули ~1500 очков (кстати у макса тоже)--Александр1995 11:31, октября 28, 2011 (UTC) Да, точно, я вчера это заметил. Вначале подумал, что ты нашёл там какую-то функцию, чтоб очки сбрасывать, но потом пошукал по всем спецстраницам — ничего не нашёл. Хрен его знает, что случилось. Думаю, нужно к Юре обратиться. Хотя на кой чёрт эти ачивки?.. retard 11:36, октября 28, 2011 (UTC) Ачивки нужны чтобы была причина банить нубоф. Зева Минус 11:40, октября 28, 2011 (UTC) Привет. retard 11:42, октября 28, 2011 (UTC) Ты это лучше Дэна спроси, он же у нас тут исполняет командует. --Зева Минус 11:43, октября 28, 2011 (UTC) Suzmumrik Забань Suzmumrik, а то из его набивания правок в Свежих правках ничего не видно. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:44, ноября 10, 2011 (UTC) Сделано, командир. Всё октатил. retard 07:49, ноября 10, 2011 (UTC) MW3 Ещё не играл в MW3? А то надо бы статьи по всем уровням создать. Ну, со временем. --Lord Bookix 16:53, ноября 10, 2011 (UTC) "Еще не играл в MW3?" Отличная шутка, Хантер два-один. Не сбавляй темп! Зева Минус 16:57, ноября 10, 2011 (UTC) Ага, спасибо. Я к тому, что надо бы создать статьи обо всех уровнях. --Lord Bookix 17:01, ноября 10, 2011 (UTC) Я с ним потихоньку заполняю шаблоны и страницы. В принципе, больше некому. Зева Минус 17:16, ноября 10, 2011 (UTC) Отличная шутка, согласен. Но я про миссии писать буду только тогда, когда закончу с мультом, а это без малого 100 страниц. retard 20:26, ноября 10, 2011 (UTC) Привет от Ehfkmcrbgtkmvtyb Привет Ретард, я (Ehfkmcrbtgtkmvtyb) хочу чтобы ты помог мне на моей странице. У меня на ней какой-то мусор, я не знаю как его почистить. Если не трудно помоги, пожалуйста. Подписывайся. ~~~~ --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] 30px|link=Участник:Sasha 097 11:44, ноября 16, 2011 (UTC) Категории Ты не знаешь с чем может быть связана проблема добавления, точнее недобавления, категорий на страницых Джон МакТавиш и Юрий?--Alex Red 12:40, декабря 6, 2011 (UTC) Ох, откудова мне знать, если я на сообщество теперь редко захожу. retard 12:48, декабря 6, 2011 (UTC) Всё, разобрался сам. Не сразу заметмл, что в них не было закрывающего тега . Sorry за беспокойство.--Alex Red 12:50, декабря 6, 2011 (UTC) Кандидаты на "Избранную статью". Есть у тебя какие нибудь кандидаты по разделам "оружие" и "перки"? Просто с двумя канидатами не кошерно. Happy Soldier 15:28, декабря 24, 2011 (UTC) По оружию могут предложть RSASS.--Alex Red 16:18, декабря 24, 2011 (UTC) "Баррет" или M16A4 --ZanoBrow 16:36, декабря 24, 2011 (UTC) Понял, здэлаем. Только папарайфл отредю. retard 20:00, декабря 24, 2011 (UTC) MSR FTW! IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 14:40, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) Статус * Как ты относишься к тому, что бы снять с тебя статус администратора? --Lord Bookix 12:50, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) Ответ может быть только одним. retard 14:16, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) * Это что за хрень? А нормально сказать можешь? --Lord Bookix 18:16, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) По-моему, ответ был крайне исчерпывающим. Если не дошло, я очень дельно удивился: "За что?". retard 32px|link=Usre talk:Retard- 18:28, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) Интересный вопрос. Когда я снял статус по результатам голосования, ты потом запросил его снова, показав себя "белым и пушистым". Я вернул тебе статус (фактически встал на твою сторону в этом конфликте), потеряв из-за этого одного из самых активных участников. Однако ты не оправдал доверия, а потом и вообще решил уйти, а был возвращён как раз твоим оппонентом. И тут возникает закономерный вопрос: как это понимать? --Lord Bookix 18:41, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) Реанимацией занимался Максюша (который мне приказал вернуться), а не Рентуся, который с какого-то неясного хрена стал админом за 2 недели после долгого отсутствия. Если тебе не нравится, что я делом занимаюсь, — выносим все мои правки и получаем весёлые ненаписанные статьи и т.д. и т.п. А ставим очень благонадёжного админа Рентусю во главу, который даже и о исходнике не ведает, не говоря уж об остальных тех. функциях. retard 40px|link=User talk:Retard- 12:05, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Собственно, с чего ты взял, что я не ведаю об исходнике? Прекрасно на нём работаю, хотя визуальный редактор конечно удобнее. И не надо тут с пеной у рта кричать мол "Я для викии столька сделал, что вы все по сравнению со мной - гавно" - все мы тут неплохо поработали, но сейчас важно не то, что ты сделал когда-то, а то что ты делаешь, то есть не делаешь сейчас. Если ты не хочешь работать - пожалуйста, но будь добр - статус на стол. Happy Soldier 12:25, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Если ты не понял, я спросил, почему ты после того, как я ценой такой потери вернул тебе статус, решил уйти с викии? Так уж получилось, что косвенно тебя вернул Рентуся. Я-то могу и не снимать статус, но только из-за любви к кошкам))) --Lord Bookix 14:56, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Кошки — не кошки, но чистый приказ был отдан Максюшей. Если б он не вернулся страдать хернёй, то и я бы не вернулся. А то, что он получил приказ свыше, — это дело десятое. Короче: я здесь, делом занимаюсь. Что не так? Если я просто неугоден высшему командованию в лице Рентуси — это не причина. Максюша сваливал на 2 месяца — никто даже и не думал его свалить из админства, хотя он сам просил. Меня не было недельки 3 — уже скандал. Причина понятна, я её уже указал, но Рентусе я бы посоветовал иметь совесть — он пропадал на больший срок. retard 40px|link=User talk:Retard- 15:18, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Ты становишься всё смешнее. С чего ты взял, что это ты мне неугоден? К сожалению я тут ничего не решаю - иначе я бы тебя уже давно выкинул отсюда за твои июльские выходки. Я хотел, что б с Максюши сняли статус ещё в сентябре и даже начал было продвигать идею, но меня проигнорировали. И вообще - с какого -такого перепугу ту решил что я пропадал? Я к твоему сведению, часто посещал викию, в период так называемого "отсутствия", и Даниил об этом был прекрасно осведомлён. Если же ты судишь по вкладу - то, дорогой товарищ, мелко плаваешь. Happy Soldier 15:47, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Ничего, что я так же делал? Тогда, думаю, инцидент исчерпан. retard 40px|link=User talk:Retard- 04:43, декабря 27, 2011 (UTC) Ты же сам признался, что отсутствовал! Ладно фиг с тобой, Но во всяком случае статус ты получил не по правилам. Happy Soldier 08:03, декабря 27, 2011 (UTC) Блокировка Вы заблокированы на месяц за вандализм (создание перенаправлений со своей страницы на страницы других участников). --Lord Bookix 14:41, января 1, 2012 (UTC) Алкаш А почему ты IDDQD называешь «алкашом»? о_о Rook Потому что не припомню ни одного дня за последние полгода (если не год), чтобы он любимыми "торпедами", то есть двумя полуторалитровыми (или двух-) бутылками любимой "Оболони" (если он и про неё не напи… не наврал, в общем), не разогнался. Также он иногда встречается у падика со своими собутыльниками знакомыми. retard 12:37, февраля 11, 2012 (UTC) Зайди в чатDzahoy Admin 10:13, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) Изволят шутить поржал, спасибо. Кстати, я с НГ не пью, как ты не понимаешь? IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 14:08, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) ПА-АВТАРИ, ШТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ?!! retard 14:44, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) привет IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 19:52, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) Да-да, привет. retard 20:08, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Petyw Так петушенция, вырезка не самая лучшая, уже писал, ибо ты успел придрочиться, а я - нет, исходники остались, если что - спрашивай. acr_marine_camo.png acr_winter_camo.png mp7_marine_camo.png mp7_winter_camo_silenced.png msr_marine_camo.png msr_winter_camo2.png ump45_marine_camo.png ump45_winter_camo.png Да, кстати, изображения кубического камо в вакууме возьми сам. Шестой архив ждёт тебя IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 11:47, февраля 15, 2012 (UTC) Удаление Хай. Удали "яичко". Голосование уже завершилось. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 10:06, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Звыняй, Мыкола, "Итог подводит бюрократ". Я бы с радостью вынес эту бредовую статью, но я теперь действую максимально осторожно, чтобы потом не было: "КАКОГО Х**, БЛ***, ЭТОТ РЕТАРД ОПЯТЬ НАРУШАЕТ ПРАВИЛА!!!!!1111!11!11один". Паранойя иногда помогает. retard 10:31, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Эх... Ясно. Будем ждать. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 10:49, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Что это за хрень? [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 10:57, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Редиректы на вынос Удали мои перенаправления, я за вандалом прибраться пытался. Собственно, перенаправления: 1, 2, 3. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 11:30, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Во-первых, третье оставьте. Во-вторых, оно моё. Rook :Гарный хлопчик IDDQD произвёл зачистку. retard 12:59, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Видео Привет. Видео типаhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrRPvxH7xhY&feature=related подходят на страницы? --Женя=) 12:09, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Почему бы и нет? Если, конечно, в статьях ещё нет видео с прохождением в русской версии. retard 12:59, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Ещё один Ты только посмотри. Переименование без голосования. Выноси вердикт. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 13:14, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Да-да. Посан, конечно, распетушился, но по правилам он только разок пунктик нарушил. Не нравился он мне с самого начала. Надо подождать, вдруг вразумится. Не рвазумится — придётся ему отдохнуть. retard 13:18, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Он так нечему и не научился. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 13:32, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Roger. Bombs away. retard 13:35, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Ты прав. Он взял инфу с Лукоморья... Хочется сделать «фэйспалм»... и поржать. Rook Вместо ":D" хочется "D:" написать. И правило, кстати, очень хорошее мне придумалось: "видишь бравирование возрастом — дели как минимум оный на два". retard 13:43, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Можно приступать в понедельник.—Alex Red 14:08, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) Помощь Hi, commander. Не поможешь? Николай Баданов Татьяна Павловна Павел Антонов Русский солдат Виктор Дурасов }} Сэм Риверс }} }} [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 12:33, февраля 19, 2012 (UTC) В чём соль? Если шаб заполнять — нет, потому что не играл и именно сейчас некогда. Если шаб записать/исправить — пиши, что там нужно. : Если что, команди'е'р здесь только один. retard 12:45, февраля 19, 2012 (UTC) Заполнять не нужно. Просто проверь, шаб нормально сделан? [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 12:50, февраля 19, 2012 (UTC) Ну да. Только страницу с шабом назови "Шаблон:Персонажи Finest Hour", и всё. retard 12:59, февраля 19, 2012 (UTC) О'кей, спасибо. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 13:00, февраля 19, 2012 (UTC) Звания Retard-, ты ведь непротив, что я поставил погоны у "рейджеров"? Дмитрий1 16:29, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) Да, пущай. Можно, в принципе, игровые звания подгрузить. Дело минутное, сейчас подгружу. Если в .png переделаются нормально. retard 16:39, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) Защита 1 Сними защиту отсюда, а то не могу заменить выпуск. Lone Ranger 07:27, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) Можешь приступать.—Alex Red 10:59, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) Фрост Не мог бы ты защитить страницу Дерек Вестбрук от незарегов? Так, на всякий случай. Lone Ranger 12:36, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) Логично. Поставил защиту. Ты лучше сразу список составь, где защиту нужно поставить. retard 12:49, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) Ох, это будет очень большой список... но когда я был админом, я делал так - увижу нарушение на странице - откатываю её и сразу же ставлю защиту. Ибо где нарушили раз, там и второй раз могут. I am Providence 13:00, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) Рентуся, Рентуся… Что с логотипом? Или это только у меня он сжался? [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 14:02, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) И ещё - в списке админов ты по прежнему значишься как "бывший" - исправь. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 14:04, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) Второе сразу же подправил, а по первому вот что тебе скажу: когда что-то пиз… в общем, берёшь у англичан — бери полную версию файла. Сейчас придётся шукать, где картиночку менять на заглавной. retard 14:42, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) Всё. Отчисти кэш — будет тебе счастье. retard 14:44, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) А-а, хрен там. Ждать придётся, пока викия сообразит. Проверил на чистом браузере. retard 14:47, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) Нарушитель Ещё один нарушитель. Бан можно выдать за это. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 16:37, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) Ну вот зачем мне Дэна блочить, пусть даже сидящего через анона? Всего лишь оскорбление — это предупреждение. retard 17:40, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) : ну анонов мы обычно блочим сразу. Ну да хрен с ним. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 13:20, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) :Я бы отомстил Дэну за его несознательность и непонимание, как и обещал ему, но потом меня начнут мразью выдавать и твоей шестёркой. Спасибо, я и так натерпелся, благодаря тебе, ложных обвинений в свой адрес. retard 13:26, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) Статьи Блин, классно статьи пишешь! Rook 13:12, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) Знал бы ты, что я ещё пишу… Только алкашу не говори, что я это сюда выложил!.. А, привет, Максюша. Также я ещё разную фигню калякаю, но я ничего дописать не могу, поэтому писателем мне уж точно не быть. Я даже текст про Максюшу дописать не смог! По объёму ограничение у меня жестокое — не больше двух вордовских страниц. Дальше бред начинается, пусть даже если я владею большим количеством инфы. Что же до CoD'а, то я [http://denkirson.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general сижу на правильном форуме] и читаю реалистичную инфу по коду, а также использую личные тесты и опыт (коего мало, но всё-таки…). retard 13:26, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) Звания Что с этими званиями делать? thumb|Красноармеец|50pxthumb|Младший сержант|50pxthumb|Сержант|50pxthumb|Лейтенант|50px Заменить твоими, или эти в шабы переделывать? Мульти-килл link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:14, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) Фигачь новые, с новыми названиями. Можешь в конце приписать "%Название_звания%, СССР". retard 17:19, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) То есть новые шабы делать? Мульти-килл link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:23, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) Да, да, новые. retard 17:25, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) :Блин, Ретард, поговори с этим парнем, а то он начинает вандализничать. Мороз 23:34, февраль 24, 2012 (UTC) Ай поф... Неумею я шабы делать. Так что сделай ты пожалуйста) Мульти-килл link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:43, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) Тогда только либо через час, либо завтра. retard 18:06, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) А собсно что делать с красноармейцем? О таком звании не слышал. Во всяком случае: 1, 2 и 3. Можно картинки побольше сделать IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 10:32, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) Лох aka Retard- Заблокирован. Короче, вот ваш красноголовкин IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 10:38, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) А с чего это, Negatif... Эээ... «''Mudak-''»? Rook 14:36, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) Он себя так в стиме назвал) [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 14:42, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) Уменьшенные копии Надо бы уменьшенные копии файлов удалить: 1, 2. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 16:10, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) И это http://ru.callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Файл:500px-Foley.png. Я перезагружу! 1, 2, 3. Ещё нашёл. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 06:24, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) The vandal is no longer threatening Ты только посмотри. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 16:43, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) Всё удалил, а этому товарищу трёхдневный привет передал — банился он уже до этого. retard 20:36, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) Шабы-шаблончики У нас два одинаковых шаба вот и вот. Надо бы один удалить (прадлагаю последний - он не полный). [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 11:25, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) Сделано.—Alex Red 11:56, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) Facepalm, сказал же последний. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 12:00, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) Второй чуть больше. Вчера за этой чисткой забыл шабы сравнить и один из них удалить. retard 13:53, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) Рентуся в атаке Глянь-ка сюда . Давай, соберись и блокни уже этого грубияна - второй раз уж наверное очко не дрогнет, нет? [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 14:37, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) Рентуся, сейчас кое у кого очко так хорошенько дрогнет, что вкупе с предупреждением от Глеба этому кое-кому придётся несколько последить за словами (правило 1.1, вроде) и обдумать свои лексические проблемы денька 3 (абсолютно не волнует, что в понедельник "вписка" в чате). Во-вторых, здесь он абсолютно никому ничего не сделал, а ты ещё и откатывал его правки, говорящие правду, между прочим. А это, кстати, также неплохой повод тебя забанить. Не находишь? retard 16:43, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) Пожалуйста. Можешь блокировать меня на любой срок - я даж не против. Но правила для всех одни - он назвал меня мерзавцем и идиотом, но ему ничего не сделали - приходим к выводу - Дэна банить у тебя очко дрожит. Ты боишся попасть в немилость к нашему Великому, и потерять статус, который для тебя является способом для самоутверждения. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 08:04, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Боже мой! Я наоборот, стараюсь к нашему Великому — к тебе — как можно осторожней относиться! Заметь — ты уже в n-ный раз в бан не полетел! А Дэн получил своё предупреждение. Если бы он не афишировался — я б его забанил бы без проблем. retard 09:33, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Facepalm я имел в виду Дэна. Лан, Овер Срач, всё равно ты его не забанишь (АЧКО ДРАЖЫТ!!!!!!1111) [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 09:37, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Это чистая провокация! --Rook 09:40, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Провакации тут было много - но вопят только когда они идут с моеи стороны - глупо, не правда ли? [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 09:41, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) …потому что оттуда они идут в 90—95% случаев. Это так просто! retard 09:43, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Не, просто на других ты не обращаешь внимания. Вот Рафа по логике должен был получить, и Дэн тож, и даже Макс твой любимый. Это только последние примеры - так их тысячи. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 09:45, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Примеры, обоснования, ссылки. Чего-либо не будет — ты пустозвонишь. retard 10:09, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Максюша открыто называл меня "обманщиком" причём делал это не где нибудь, а в новостях, Дэн неоднократно призывал всех ресстрелять меня, а Рафа - ты сам видишь, как он себя ведёт. Ссылки да обоснования, говорите? Я бы с радостью покопался бы в архивах да блогах, да только дело мне это кажется пустым. Ибо биться головой о каменную стену - куда более перспективное дело, чем доказывать тебе что-либо, пусть даже очевидное. Да и не думаю, что ты кого то забанишь из этой троицы. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 10:27, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) :Что-то я запамятовал, но будь добр напомни и укажи, где я тебя называл "обманщиком" в новостях? Кроме той новости о снятии с тебя, поскольку меня Дэн попросил "разрекламировать" твоё снятие. IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 13:31, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) :Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос. Да и то, что ты тупо послушался дэна, чести тебе не делает - как будто у тебя своего мнения нет. Я понимаю, когда такое делает какой нибудь Рифраф или Ретард, но ты то что? [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 13:43, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) :Человек попросил, как я могу ему отказать? Своё мнение у меня есть, но тебе то какая разница? На будущий твой пост мне наплевать, можешь записать эти слова если хочешь IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 14:23, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) :Запишу, и я уверен, ты это прочтёшь - ты послушался Дэна, не зная ситуации, и это плохо. Я вот тоже могу тебя "обманищиком" назвать прилюдно в новостях - но меня сразу за это забанят или обольют говном. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 14:25, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) :Я сначала вот тоже послушался Дэна за идею ("Ай-да отомстим Рентусе!"), но потом, просмотрев, что здесь творилось, я понял, что любой нормальный человек (то бишь не шестёрка Рентуси) скажет, что Рентуся гора-аздо больше виноват, чем Дэн. retard 14:33, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Верно, потому что, во-первых, ты так ничего и не привёл, а во-вторых, вся троица — админы. Зачем банить админа, когда он может разбаниться? Хочешь, можешь очередную клоунаду по снятию и последующему бану троицы (как, по твоим словам, уже предлагал сделать рифраф). Будет очень забавно. retard 10:36, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Привёл бы, если бы ты что нибудь после этого сделал, а так как ты это не сделаешь, то и смысла то нет. А клоунада - это твоя работа, вот и занимайся ею сам. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 10:42, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Что-то я не припомню, когда Рената идиотом обзывал. А мерзавцем его какой-то аноним назвал. Вот, Ренат опять срачи начинает. --Lord Bookix 15:15, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Анон этот был ты не коси под дурачка. Чо вернулся то? Сам же написал в своём слезливом бложике "Я УХАЖУ ПРАЩАЙ ЛЮБИМЫЙ САЙТ РИНТУСЯ ГАВНО!!!!!!" Так что ж вернулся? Может потому что это был твой ход для привличения внимания? [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 15:22, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Так, так. Говном чуть попозже покидаетесь друг в друга. Я думаю после первого вопроса остаться впятером (я, Юра, Саня, Дэн и Рентуся) и всё-таки решить этот вопрос. Если начнётся срач, то я имею карт-бланш на Рентусю, которые за все нарушения правил улетит в бан на некоторый срок. Решать вопрос будем либо по-нормальному, либо придётся применять репрессивные меры. retard 15:27, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Когда аргументы заканчиваются, в дело вступает банхаммер....[[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 15:34, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Вот когда аргументы заканчиваются, в дело вступает Рентуся-стайл, то бишь то, что ты сейчас написал. А на тебя никак, кроме как баном, не повлияешь. Тем более причин полно. Но и им даже не исправишь. В общем, заходи в чат часам к девяти. retard 15:38, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Спокойно, Рентуся, я ненадолго. У меня есть и более важные дела, чем устраивать срач с тобой. --Lord Bookix 15:31, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Сборы в чатике Учитывая, что сборы окажут (надеюсь) большое значение на ситуацию на сайте, думаю было бы круто, если бы ты сварганил типа "отчёта о совещании" в новостях сообщества. Только давай без всяких "Рентусь" и переходов на личности - это новости а не срач дэй. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 13:49, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Хорошо. Я, правда, планировал чуть позже написать, но не суть важно. retard 13:53, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Можеш сделать перенапавление с Япония на Японская Империя? Просто кучу ссылок починить. Мульти-килл link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:17, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Защита №2 Посмотри, порталы защищены?.. Rook 10:51, февраля 28, 2012 (UTC) Нет, ни один не защищён. Предлагаешь защитить? Здравая идея. Сейчас повешу на них защиту "сисоп-онли". retard 10:53, февраля 28, 2012 (UTC) Эту страницу тоже надо защитить. Rook 12:57, февраля 28, 2012 (UTC) Target defeated, товарищ командир. retard 13:00, февраля 28, 2012 (UTC) Блин... Посмотри-ка. Сноси, а я нормальную версию загружу. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 15:22, февраля 28, 2012 (UTC) Ээ... у меня в глазах двоится?.. Почему на заглавной специалиста?.. о_о --Rook 07:15, марта 1, 2012 (UTC) Кандидатов на избранную вроде не было и "Спеца" поставили в качестве лучшей. Ну а другой "Спец" всего лишь "гость" из Тематической недели. Спирт 10:05, марта 1, 2012 (UTC) Я бы, честно говоря, не выставлял спешлиста в статью недели, так как он был один-единственный. Но раз Саня выставил, то это уже не моя проблема. retard 10:41, марта 1, 2012 (UTC) Мишка Нифига сибе мишка! :D --Rook 10:45, марта 1, 2012 (UTC) Ага, любят шутить нас IW. По всем фронтам. retard 10:46, марта 1, 2012 (UTC) Переименования Ретард, ты этого забыл переименовать. Мороз Спс, что напомнил. Я так, по-быстрому переименовывал. Тем более в английской версии его только "Волком" зовут. retard 12:45, марта 2, 2012 (UTC) Вчера без меня справились? Если да, то хотелось бы услышать итоги.—Alex Red 15:55, марта 4, 2012 (UTC) Эх, какие итоги… Ты ушёл — все разбежались. Завтра вывесим голосование, а когда оно закончится — введём всё. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 16:39, марта 4, 2012 (UTC) Цитаты Ретардуся, можеш склепать шаблончик по цитатам?) Например: CoD 1 — цитаты персов из CoD 1 CoD 2 — цитаты персов из CoD 2. и Так далее. Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:59, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) Эмблемы Я для этой страницы ставлю прозрачный фон на картинки. У меня вопрос: Ничего если изменить их размер?.. --Rook 09:13, марта 7, 2012 (UTC) Ну а в чём, собственно, проблема? Конечно, хорошо, что пнг-шки вешаешь. Ну а алкашня, если вдруг протрезвеет, сам размер поставит. Но, по-моему, и так сойдёт. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 17:53, марта 7, 2012 (UTC) 64px ставьте плиз, приду из запоя важных дел — проверю самолично. Надо ведь добить сетевой раздел... Петивёк, слух, может ты в моём цитатнике линки расставишь на юзеров? а то мне так лень. IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 19:16, марта 9, 2012 (UTC) Ответ отрицательны, алкаш-1. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 19:20, марта 9, 2012 (UTC) Тебе понравится Ретардуся я думаю тебе понравится: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilyO8IzHQ18 Soap MacTavish 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Тимур Дзахоев 15:28, марта 11, 2012 (UTC) СОАП ЖЫВ!!!!!111111111 retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 16:52, марта 11, 2012 (UTC) ДА Я ПРОВЕРЯЛ....ТОКА ШКОЛОЛО ДУМАЮТ ЧТО СОАП МЁРТФ!!!1111 Кстати как у тебя настоящее имяSoap MacTavish 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Тимур Дзахоев 17:11, марта 11, 2012 (UTC) Для не знакомых со мной я Мойша Арсенович Варабе, для знакомых — Джафар Ивович Сорокин, для друзей — просто лох. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 17:19, марта 11, 2012 (UTC) Джафар как дела?ХДSoap MacTavish 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Тимур Дзахоев 17:25, марта 11, 2012 (UTC) А может, Лёшечка... Спирт 08:06, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) Лёшечка — только для алкаша и Рентуси. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 10:11, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) Видишь как он врагам своим повзоляет его называть? IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 12:06, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) Лох aka Retard- ЗАБЛОКИРОВАН Привет. Короче кажется я понял в чём прикол. В справке написано, что юзер должен сделать вклад в вики, а единственный юзер внесший вклад сам себя отредактировал, что сбило и меня и скрипт. А на анонах работает очень даже хорошо, короче, ждём юзера, или ты не будешь ждать? Алсо, хз как убрать две дурацкие полоски, т.к. она задаётся параметром "$3" который я хз где изменить, а надо бы... IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 18:31, марта 14, 2012 (UTC) Давай лучше сразу потестим. Checking template 18:48, марта 14, 2012 (UTC) Да, сработало! Переходим к фазе двенадцать! retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 18:50, марта 14, 2012 (UTC) Я его сейчас отредю, ты потом отредь как-нибудь, чтобы на тебя ссылка была. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 18:51, марта 14, 2012 (UTC) Классно получилось! Rook 05:16, марта 15, 2012 (UTC) :Спасибо, всё честно скопировано с англичан IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 08:44, марта 15, 2012 (UTC) Кстати, Лёшечка, Болт тут намекает, что нам стоит перенимать и дальше опыт у англичан копировать шаблоны по разным случаям. Есть идеи? Например можно снова сделать шабы награждений, лайк юзер месяца, только без нашивки, а с изображением какого-нибудь героического момента в игре, хотя это тупо... хз... Короче, придёшь со школы — напиши. IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 08:53, марта 15, 2012 (UTC) Что? Я это сказал потому что красиво вышло (у English :D). А будете ли вы копировать EN, это не моя забота. Rook 08:58, марта 15, 2012 (UTC) Нет, алкашня, пока что не надо. Лучше со стандартной страницей юзера разобраться. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 10:45, марта 15, 2012 (UTC) Файл С чего это, файл не используют? Посмотри сюда. Rook 11:27, марта 15, 2012 (UTC) Анъюзды рефрешатся раз в 2-3 дня, поэтому там могут попадаться уже используемые файлы. А во время нудного их очищения не всегда заметишь текст внизу, что они уже юзаются. Хотя я стараюсь это отслеживать. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 11:34, марта 15, 2012 (UTC) Фракции Тебе не кажется что картинки в шабах надо увеличить? P.S. Я создал SAS. Rook 09:38, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Ты про фракции? Я бы предложил что-то в районе 25—30 px. "This is Griph 2-1, on position for gun-run". Отлично, давай тогда захерачь флаги фракций из BO и WaW, не забывая называть Спецназ, например, Спецназ BO, ведь флаги фракций в разных играх серии различаются. Я возьму серию MW, так как там таких случаев гораздо больше. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 09:45, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Да, заметь, что надо их раскидывать по соответствующим категориям, например — Категория:Шаблоны:Флаги фракций MW3. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 09:49, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) А для SOG, какую эмблему? Такую? -Rook 10:07, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Эту. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 10:12, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Всё, я пошёл. Нужны буду ещё эмблемы из Власк Орса — пиши. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 10:13, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Нужно для Вьетнамской армии. Rook 10:27, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Вот. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 11:20, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Теперь, всё сделано! Rook 11:27, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Отлично. Надо ещё будет фракции первого и второго кода создать. Возьмёшься? retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 11:28, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Возьмусь. А эмблемы? Rook 11:30, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) В статьях про карты ищи. Или у амеров в тех же статьях или статьях про фракции. У меня первого и второго CoD нету. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 11:34, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) У eng нету. Лишь реальные. Rook 12:04, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Тогда забей на них. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 12:09, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Спойлеры Оставил то, что было нужно IDDQD 12:12, марта 26, 2012 (UTC) В ходе эксперимента, чо IDDQD 16:28, марта 26, 2012 (UTC) Архив А как узнать размер страницы? Я думаю что мою страницу обсуждение надо за архивировать… Rook 17:15, марта 31, 2012 (UTC) Просто в историю глянь — там всё написано. По-моему, архивировать при 27 килобайтах не очень разумно. (Понимаю, там, хотя бы 75—100…) retard 17:23, марта 31, 2012 (UTC) 01.04.2012 Понятно… Всем, кто сегодня не напишет хвалебные тирады одному участнику в обсуждении, грозит бан сроком на неделю. Что это?? Rook 20:50, марта 31, 2012 (UTC) 1 апреля)) [[Участник:Женя=)|'Жека']] 20:53, марта 31, 2012 (UTC) 1-1 Может переименовать Чарли 1-1 и Эхо 1-1, в C-1-1 и E-1-1? Кстати, Ромео назван был R-1-1, а ты переименовал не совсем так… Rook 15:49, апреля 6, 2012 (UTC) А ты точно уверен, что они по такой же схеме названы? Просто я не играл в кампанию MW и не знаю, что там да как. Но лучше-таки выстави на голосование. А с этим я лоханулся, конечно. Не заметил, да и по логике дефиса быть не должно. Хрен с ним. retard 16:41, апреля 6, 2012 (UTC) R-1-1 доказан. У меня есть ещё скриншот где в субтитрах C-1-1, а Эхо молчит. Но по логике, Эхо-1-1 это E-1-1. Rook 16:49, апреля 6, 2012 (UTC) Раз так, то можно и без голосования. Переименовывай. (Надо ж мне когда-нибудь дас Аркаден дописать!). retard 16:56, апреля 6, 2012 (UTC) AT4 Можешь сказать где найти AT4 в MW3? Rook 19:01, апреля 6, 2012 (UTC) Да. retard 19:24, апреля 6, 2012 (UTC) 9-Bang :Сравни это и это… Écho 09:59, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ну, и в чём тут соль? Думаю, пусть "кластерной световой гранатой" и останется. retard 10:06, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Так-то оригинальное название 9-Bang. Даже, название выписано на текстуру гранаты. Да что там, и англ. Вики так назвала свою статью. Почему это никого не волнует? Écho :В русской версии будто 9-Bang оставили... IDDQD 10:22, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Если хочешь, можешь выставить на голосование. Лично я "против" проголосую, потому что в основной сцене появления гранаты она называется "Кластерная световая граната". retard 11:15, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) :А что, название 9-Bang из воздуха взялось? Écho 11:23, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) :А "кластерная световая граната" — оттуда же? Логика у тебя дурацкая. Давай тогда Резнова в Рэзнова переименуем, потому что в одной из заставок в его досье написано "Рэзнов". retard 11:28, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ну, ладно. Не совсем так выразился… Вообщем выставлю голосование. Écho 11:40, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Сразу б так. retard 12:24, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) Выговор Можешь сделать выговор этому, в его дейстивях статпад замечается и добавление мусора. Мороз 4:52, апрель 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ты адресом ошибся. retard 07:30, апреля 8, 2012 (UTC) "ВАСЬМЕРКА", ЧО СЫПЫСЫ ЧО ПОДПРАВЕЛ МОЙ ЦЕТАТНЕГ ОЛОЛО ЧО ТА У МНУ БАЛЬШИЕ БУКВЫ ВКЛЮЧИЛИСЬ Я ХЗ КАК ИХ ВЫРУБИТЬ кстати, линк на меня не надо проводить ибо он только болдом отображается в профиле. IDDQD 06:33, апреля 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ну что, как там "восьмёрка"-то? retard 07:30, апреля 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Очень здорово, до 120 дожали (не шучу) хорошо что ментов не было. Кстати, "16:06 - Akregism: пойду помоюсь", ты там из душа редишь? IDDQD 14:14, апреля 8, 2012 (UTC) И всё?. Я думал ты будешь гневаться как ОТЕТС, ну да ладно. Блин, а я вот забыл корнер подправить. Два часа чо не спиш завтро в школу. Привет. Ладно, ладно, я тоже ушёл в школу. IDDQD 03:43, апреля 9, 2012 (UTC) Ачивменты Ретард предлагаю сделать категорию про ачивки которые можно получить в определённой части КоД. И можно дать советы как быстро заработать эти ачивки. Что скажешь?Logan150 10:48, апреля 9, 2012 (UTC) Как у англичан, что ли? Я всегда был против бесполезных статей, засоряющих викию. По-моему, отетс тоже. У нас и статьи-то про многое основное не расписаны (см. сюда), а тут ещё ненужные ачивки, сделанные англичанами ради количества статей. Спроси кого-нибудь ещё, но лично я против этого. retard 10:51, апреля 9, 2012 (UTC) Я тоже не поддерживаю данную идею. А вообще я вот по какому поводу: ты не можешь ли сделать стен из код2 от третьего лица с вырезанным фоном?—Alex Red 17:38, апреля 13, 2012 (UTC) :Во-первых, ты немножечко ошибся с обращением, во-вторых, у меня даже CoD2 нет. retard 17:44, апреля 13, 2012 (UTC) СТОТПАД Слушай, Ретард, если добавлять на страницы оружия шаблоны фракций, это будет считаться статпадом? P.S. А то некоторые опять вякать начнут. P.S.S. Нужны ли такие правки вообще? [[Участник:Женя=)|'Жека']] 09:33, апреля 15, 2012 (UTC) Я бы сам этим занимался, но, во-первых, лень дел много, а во-вторых, религия не позволяет на мэйнспэйсе хернёй маятся, когда множество статей находится в гов… гхм… плохом качестве. А так — вноси, конечно. Да, попутно меняй файлы флагов стран на те же шабы. retard 09:37, апреля 15, 2012 (UTC) Средство аннигиляции БИРОШ БОНХАМИР И УЧЕШСЯ. На заметку от упоротых. Юра правильно заметил что айпишник был 176.195.*.*, а мы прошляпили и повесили ярлыки на 212. и 178., ладно хрен с этим аноном, хоть фигню в комментариях не будет писать IDDQD 18:12, апреля 15, 2012 (UTC) Про факты В смысле запихать целой пачкой в выпуск или расфасовать по разным?[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 13:58, апреля 17, 2012 (UTC) Добавь в новый, я (или Болт) потом расфасуем. retard 14:02, апреля 17, 2012 (UTC) Интернет у тебя веселый. Откатил обе правки, давай по-новой. Если что - ГАТОВЛЬЮ УРОКЕ!1 ЗАВТРО В ШКОЛУ! IDDQD 11:30, апреля 18, 2012 (UTC) Понтыыыы Ретард ты оставлял Никите сообщение, что айпед - это + 10 к "понтам", а айфон? Да кстати одна знакомая родилась с тобой в один день(19.05.95)...моя сестра тоже родилась 19 мая, только 1987 года--Soap MacTavish 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Тимур Дзахоев 05:57, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ипхоне — +15 к понтам, но +10 — к привлечению гопников. retard 10:25, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) WTH А что это вы начали ставить картинки оружия в шаблон? Écho 00:58, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Кстати. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 09:09, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Ты мой вопрос пропустил? Если да, посмотри чуть выше. Écho 12:13, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) :Что-то не так? retard 15:25, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Я задал вопрос: А что это вы начали ставить картинки оружия в шаблон? Écho 15:49, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) :А я поинтересовался: что тебе, собственно, не нравится? retard 16:08, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Мы же ставим картинки… Écho 16:31, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) :Да что с тобой такое!? retard 18:18, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Ой, блин! Я хотел сказать: Мы же 'не''' ставим картинки…'' Пфффф… Écho 02:22, апреля 20, 2012 (UTC) :Что сделали с тобой, Мэйсон?.. retard 09:28, апреля 20, 2012 (UTC) ШАБЛОНЕ ШАБЛОНЕ ПОНИЛ ДА Кой чего реализовал, собсно и так всё понятно, юзай в своё удовольствие. Алсо, спойлероту я хз как исправить, сегодня вечером ещё пошуршу мануалами, но не факт, что найду ответ... а так... . IDDQD 12:43, апреля 30, 2012 (UTC) Кстати, сам рисовал? IDDQD 12:44, апреля 30, 2012 (UTC) Бага чо ПОСОНИ А ЧО ЗА БАГА???????????????????? SO SLOW :)))))))))))))))))))))) IDDQD 09:02, мая 6, 2012 (UTC) SpecOps А надо ли как-то переводить название операции из DLC? И, их вообще переводят? 30px|link=Участник:-Болт- 11:20, мая 13, 2012 (UTC) Ой, даже не знаю. Поспрашивай остальных. Может, купил кто это говно эти DLC. По логике, должны перевести названия спек. опсов (раз переведены стоковые спецухи), но кто ж этих ND угадает… retard 12:13, мая 13, 2012 (UTC) Вандал на 12! Забань этого. [[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 15:18, мая 13, 2012 (UTC) Угомони этого. Я уже запарился откаты делать... Joker 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Nikita-Wolf 12:17, мая 17, 2012 (UTC) Новый повод откупорить лишнюю торпеду! С днем рожденья, чо!Soap MacTavish 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Тимур Дзахоев 10:19, мая 19, 2012 (UTC) Дорогой, Лёшечка! или лешёчка? по фигу... короче, поздравляю тебя с Днём Рожденья, Михалыч! Желаю тебе скоропостижной смерти в твоем там лесопромышленном ВУЗе, но хотя бы после первой сессии. Хотя ты мажор и тебя точно не выгонят, как долго стараются выгнать меня. Ещё желаю тебе стабильного коннекта, урод несчастный, а то ты любишь лагать на -цатых раундах на ассенжене и меня всё время убивают из-за этого. Желаю тебе ВАСЬМЁРКУ нормальную немецкую машину, как подобает мажору, чтобы вы с Димоном наконец-то съездили в Люблино к 0743 и забухали на славу! Из моего подмосковного задрищенска ехать долго и дорого, так что я не смогу приехать на такое пати. Ах да, желаю тебе успешного павна в новых и старых играх и ногиба в вике не только в коде, но и в прочих играх. Твой худший тиммейт, IDDQD 17:36, мая 19, 2012 (UTC) и не говори что я тебя не поздравлял. ах да, 0743 важнее... забыл... IDDQD 17:38, мая 19, 2012 (UTC) Спасибо, алкашня. retard 22:23, мая 19, 2012 (UTC) Мульти-акк thumb|250px Пару минут назад наткнулся на вот такую хрень. Либо участник имеет 2 аккаунта, либо это, в какой-то степени, вандализм. Не подскажешь кто checkuser на этой вики? Надо бы проверить. И кстати, с прошедшим ДР =).—Alex Red 08:35, мая 20, 2012 (UTC) Ха. Это прямое доказательство. Пробейте. 30px|link=Участник:-Болт- 09:01, мая 20, 2012 (UTC) Если этот посан подписывается чужим именем то это уже можно расценивать за вандализм/провокацию, смотря с какой стороны глянуть. Kuzura хелпер, но он знает кто чекер юзеров. IDDQD 10:55, мая 20, 2012 (UTC) Wellll, Васкес, возможно Trayn, возможно Джексон, и, как я понял, ещё несколько ников и анрегистрейтидов — один и тот же человек. Вряд ли это мой брат по разуму — слишком настойчиво вандалит. А с чекъюзерством надо к Юре обращаться. а он дальше уже организует, я так мыслю. retard 11:19, мая 20, 2012 (UTC) Мои подозрения оказались верными — это один и тот же пользователь.—Alex Red 17:03, мая 20, 2012 (UTC) Misslink Заметил одну неувязку: В шаблоне всегда пишется из…. К примеру если хочу написать про M60E4, он ведь встречается в MW 1 и 3. Я ведь не могу поставить ссылки на две игры. Да ещё слишком растянуто будет. Хотелось бы просто написать: Возможно, вы искали M60E4?.. Надо исправить. 30px|link=Участник:-Болт- 14:18, мая 24, 2012 (UTC) Твою же мать, я думал всё по-простецки можно тупо расставлением скобок сделать (например: ), а оно вон как… Так, попробую сейчас идею, а если не сработает — запрягай сам-знаешь-кого — меня уже, считай. нет. retard 18:54, мая 24, 2012 (UTC) Забей, пусть алкаш этим займётся. Как я понял, двух свитчей быть не может. Есть ещё одна идея, но я слишком устал для этого. retard 19:11, мая 24, 2012 (UTC) Раздвоение личности фракций Ретардуся, как думаешь, в одиночной игре правильнее писать ультров и АНРовцев или спецназ? Спецназ ведь только в сетевой игре, а первая пара в одиночке. А так хрен поймешь, кем, например, используется то или иное оружие, ультрами или АНРовцами. Как лучше? P.S. Я про серию МВ. P.S.S. Тебя Лёха зовут? ) [[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 19:55, мая 26, 2012 (UTC) #Ультранаци и Армия Новой России, TBH. Спетсназ — только сетевая. #Да, но принято "Лёшечка". retard 20:51, мая 26, 2012 (UTC) Unknown привет Зачем ты убрал ш @ блон с моей страницы? Блин, не тупи. Заголовок видел? Этот шаблон могут использовать только админы и откатчики, а ты ни тот, ни другой. [[Участник:Женя=)|'Euro'Turbo']] 14:11, июня 15, 2012 (UTC) Юзербокс Ретард, как создать юзербокс? [[Участник:Женя=)|'Euro'Turbo']] 12:14, июня 17, 2012 (UTC) Открываешь, изучаешь. Параметры: "''id" — картинка слева, "id-c" — фон под картинкой и фон самого юзербокса, "id-fc" — текст заместо картинки, если так сделать, "info-c" — цвет фона для текста справа, "info" — собственно, сам текст. В последнем поле можешь параметры текста юзербокса задавать, если делаешь его как бы отдельным шаблоном, как я сделал. А можешь просто вставлять на страницу. Я предпочитаю делать шабами, чтобы и другие использовали, и мне меньше мороки было со страницей. retard 12:22, июня 17, 2012 (UTC) Спс. [[Участник:Женя=)|'Euro'Turbo]] 12:25, июня 17, 2012 (UTC) Помощь лоху. Скажи пожалуйста. Как создавать категории? Strato 17:35, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) БИРОШ ХАКИР… Создаёшь страницу "Категория:%CategoryName%" и добавляешь на неё только Категория:%ParentalCategoryName1—∞%. Проще говоря, создаёшь пустую страницу категории и добавляешь туда "родительские" категории, в которые эта категория будет входить. Создаёшь страницу по-обычному, через "создать страницу", только перед именем категории ставь "Категория:". Например, "Категория:Call of Beer: Akreg at War". retard 17:58, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) :Вы вот про категории, и я вспомнил свой вопрос: Зачем ставить знак "|" в категории? (Например, MW3). Болт 18:03, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Болт, юзай или ноувики, или линк на категорию. Ретард, слабо найти мессагу без хистори? =Р IDDQD 19:16, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Да как нех… Слабо. retard 23:36, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Ахаха! Слэйбак! Американец! Ты где сегодня пропадал? Вчера, знаю, в ВиКе, а сегодня где? IDDQD 19:03, июля 26, 2012 (UTC) :А затем, чтобы на странице "родительских" категорий всё было по полочкам расфасовано. retard 18:13, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) :Он имел ввиду алфавитный порядок IDDQD 19:33, июня 28, 2012 (UTC) Порталы Смотри. Решил немного подправить. Изменения небольшие, но всё-таки. Если всё сделано правильно — могу продолжить их слегка "исправлять". Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:45, июня 28, 2012 (UTC) А в чём фишка? Хорошо, конечно, что ты сменил то, что уже изменено, но я не понял, о чём ты. Если ты хочешь исправлять в порталах всё, что недавно изменили, — пивасик флаг тебе в руки. retard 19:16, июня 28, 2012 (UTC) Ну зачем же так жестоко ассоциировать меня только с пивасиком? Я ж многобутыгранная личность, прошу относи... а какая разница? Спиртюнь, ты там убрал линию - пришлось фиксить. Исправлять - исправляй, но лучше без нарушений структуры исходника. Кстати, до сих пор не понимаю как эти столбцы нормально расположить, чтоб на одном уровне были, без бр-ок съезжают на хрен. IDDQD 19:30, июня 28, 2012 (UTC) :Таблицы — наше всё. Как и Акрег и его пивасик. retard 19:51, июня 28, 2012 (UTC) Откатываем Ретард, вот что делать с такими правками? Откатывать? [[Участник:Женя=)|'Euro'Turbo]] 19:29, июня 29, 2012 (UTC) Да, наверное. retard 19:35, июня 29, 2012 (UTC) Двойные редиректы Проверил. Баг стоит в Active, но из-за того, что сейчас нет еженедельных обновлений, не думаю, что проблема будет решена быстро. Попробую узнать, нельзя ли её впихнуть в текущий график работы инженеров. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:56, июля 3, 2012 (UTC) Понял. retard 18:10, июля 3, 2012 (UTC) а кавы Стоит ли в шабе ставить кавычки, символизирующих название миссии. Вроде как, отказались от всякого рода таких "выделений". Если что, я убираю? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 13:12, июля 5, 2012 (UTC) Как хочешь. retard 13:53, июля 5, 2012 (UTC) Хотя пофиг. Пусть остаются. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 13:54, июля 5, 2012 (UTC) ЦВЕТА ЛОЛОЛ Ретард, как ты сделал свою надпись зеленой? thumb[[Обсуждение участника:H U N T E R 13|'От Хантера']] 07:02, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) Вроде, теперь у админов такие надписи. P.S.: Хантер, поменяй цвет своей подписи=) Про реальное 30px 07:04, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) Окай[[Обсуждение участника:H U N T E R 13|'От Хантера']] 07:07, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) У людей со статусами, начиная от админов, теперь свой цвет. Раньше почему-то это не работало, а теперь всё заработало. retard 11:45, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Угадай почему... IDDQD 13:59, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) :А вики-отпуск нужен только админам и откатчикам? Или его еще нужно просить простым участникам?[[Обсуждение участника:H U N T E R 13|'hunter']] 14:42, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Его все могут выставить... Johnny Payne 14:48, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Вики-отпуск - эт типа официальной отмазы "почему ты неактивен". Простые участники тоже могут ставить, но если у них нет никаких обязательств (ежедневных или просто периодических), то много инфы она не будет нести. Так что... по сути, да. Простым участникам без обязательств он будет для красоты IDDQD 19:01, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Спс. [[Обсуждение участника:H U N T E R 13|'hunter']] 04:02, июля 8, 2012 (UTC) Дау3ри Надеюсь, увижу тебя завтра не будет с полудня до шести, а то устал тащить твой АКМ с 4-мя рожками. Еле патры к нему нашёл, там сторого 7,62, но 120 патронов тебе точно хватит надолго. Спички есть, как только разделим груз - смогу снабжать постоянно жрачкой. IDDQD 19:08, июля 31, 2012 (UTC)